


The Gathering

by DiaryofaWriter



Series: The Mazanett Stories [11]
Category: Gargoyles
Genre: F/M, Mazanett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiaryofaWriter/pseuds/DiaryofaWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Gathering is underway, but neither Owen nor Puck are inclined to leave, and Elisa is certainly not going to let them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gathering

I woke up in my apartment. I'd been gone for months; how was I on my own couch? Blinking rapidly as I slowly woke up, I frowned in confusion, especially when I saw Puck hovering in front of me. Ah…I was dreaming. That was the only logical explanation. I'd had this dream several times while Goliath and I were traveling with Angela. 

"Elisa, you're awake!"

So not a dream, then. Sitting up in surprise, I frowned a little bit. Now that I thought about it, I remembered coming back to Manhattan, and I remembered Goliath bringing me home. Poor guy had tried to tell me how he felt for me. I'd known that he had feelings for me since I'd been transformed into a gargoyle for a night by Puck, but I just didn't feel that way about him. Goliath was a dear friend, nothing more. I had Owen and Puck, after all.

Speaking of Puck…

"Please tell me that you're not a dream," I whispered. "Because that would be a really cruel thing to do."

"I'm not," Puck assured me with a weak, relieved smile. "I was starting to think you wouldn't wake up."

"When did I fall asleep?" I asked curiously. "The last thing that I remember is coming home and turning on the TV…"

"Oberon is here," Puck interrupted me, her expression serious. "The Gathering's begun."

That would certainly explain some things. Oberon was tough, and powerful, even by Fae standards. Given that he was the _King_ of all Fae, that was not entirely surprising. And now he wanted to take my boyfriend away to Avalon. I wasn't about to let _that_ happen anytime soon. Of course I wasn't going to. I loved Puck and her human form of Owen Burnett too much to let some giant blue bastard just take them away in the middle of the night.

Standing up, I moved to the drawer where I kept my gun and unlocked the small metal box, checking it with a glare. "Let's go," I said in a tight voice.

"Elisa, please, don't," Puck replied quietly. "I physically cannot let you hurt Oberon. If you do, then I will have to stop you."

I didn't know much about Puck's relationship with Oberon. I'd be the first to admit that there was a lot of stuff I didn't know about the non-human world. From what I had gathered about Puck and Oberon, however, I knew that he was more than just a king to Puck. I also knew that if Oberon took Owen away from me, I would never see him again. Even if it would mean that Puck would have to fight me, I was not going to let Oberon take Owen from me.

"I can't just sit here, Puck," I sighed, my hands shaking a little and forcing me to put the gun down on the kitchen counter to avoid shooting by accident. "If he takes you, what then? We'll never see one another again."

"I'm well aware of that, Elisa," Puck replied, her voice tight and shaking with intensity. "But I can't let you hurt my Lord and King to keep me here."

"Then what am I supposed to do, Puck?!" I demanded sharply. 

"Run away with us."

I stared at Puck in shock. She couldn't have just said that. Owen had explained to me in the past that the reason we couldn't move in together was that if we ever _did_ so, I would have to be the one to move in with _him_ , not the other way around, as he was bound to Xanatos and, by extension, the Eyrie Building. How could Owen, or Puck, just up and run away with me?

"Puck," I said slowly, shaking my head. "You know that I can't do that. I have my job here…"

Which I had been absent from for I had no idea how long. Yes; what a wonderful message that was.

Puck's ears drooped until the tips were almost even with her chin, and she nodded sadly. "I know," she sighed sadly. "I know."

Suddenly her expression became harsh and determined. Looking up at me, she took my hand in hers. This surprised me, I have to admit, as I stared at her.

"Then we will face Oberon ourselves," she hissed.

She didn't mean "us" as in her and I. I was pretty sure of that given her tone. She meant that she and Owen were going to face Oberon. Setting my jaw tightly, I grabbed my gun.

"I'm going too," I said firmly. "And don't say that you won't let me."

Smiling wryly, Puck nodded a little bit at me. "I wouldn't think of it, beloved," she said with a sigh. "But I cannot just lead you into danger."

And with that, she vanished. I still wasn't used to her ability to vanish and appear anywhere at will. Like any sane person, I was freaked out by it. She wasn't going to get away from me _that_ easily, though. Holstering my gun, I pulled on my jacket and shoes and began running down the stairs of my apartment building. Oberon was at the Eyrie Building. As I looked out over the city, it was pretty easy to see that. He had grown since I last saw him on Avalon. 

Stepping out onto the streets, I looked all around. No sense getting a cab, I decided, seeing all of the collapsed citizens of New York that were sprawled over the pavement. Frowning a little, I adjusted my jacket slowly before breaking into a run. 

It took me longer to run to the Eyrie Building than I had intended to, but at least by the time I got there, Oberon was no longer hugging the building. Yes, I know how that sounds. I've seen weirder. Unfortunately, this meant that I now had dozens of floors to go up. Elevator.

As I had anticipated, it took me forever to get to the castle level of the building. All I could hope for was that I hadn't missed Oberon and Owen was still here. Pulling out my gun, I held it at the ready, frowning as I heard voices coming from the courtyard. Slowly moving through the hall, I pressed my back against the wall. I didn't hear Oberon's voicewhich could be either a good or bad sign. There wouldn't be any way for me to know until I actually got out there.

Stepping out into the courtyard, I almost instantly regretted that action. As it turned out, Oberon _was_ still here. And just as I stepped out, I was thrown back into the castle and against the wall behind me. There was a bright flash of light as my skull connected with the hard stone, dazing me as I slowly slid to the ground. Gasping sharply, I shook my head to clear it. My vision swam, making me feel sick to my stomach, but I couldn't let that get in my way. Not now.

"Elisa!"

Looking up at the familiar voice of the Puck, I blinked as her face seemed to swim in my field of vision, creating the illusion of there being more than one Puck present.

"Couldn't let you just leave me behind," I said confidently.

At least, I intended it to be confident. It probably came out a messed-up slur, if nothing else. My head was still swimming as Puck lifted me to my feet, and my ears rang so loudly that I couldn't really hear what she was saying to me. All I was really aware of was her pulling me along as she ran through the halls of the castle, right behind Goliath and David Xanatos. Shaking my head more, I set my jaw and pushed my confusion to the back of my mind. I could be uncoordinated and stunned later, when the future of my life with Owen wasn't hanging in the balance.

By the time my head agreed to work with me on this, I saw that we were in the doorway of the room where Fox and her newborn child were. Or at least, I was. Puck, Xanatos and Goliath were immobilized, and the sound of a crying baby filled the room. As I looked through the doorway, I stared in wonder.

" _ **NO!**_ " Fox was screaming, her eyes actually _glowing_ as green magic shot from her outstretched hands and slammed into Oberon's chest, throwing him through the wall and out into the night sky. Once the glow faded from her eyes, Fox collapsed to the ground.

"You hurt him with that one!" Puck said in obvious shock. "Do it again!"

"I-I can't, I'm trying!" Fox retorted as she slowly pushed herself onto her hands and knees, her voice tired.

"How did you do that?" Titania asked, her tone almost amused, as though she had expected this.

"I don't know. I…don't know, I just _couldn't_ let him take my baby!" Fox replied.

Before anyone else could say or do anything, Oberon slammed back through the hole in the wall, his tone slowly becoming angrier. "I. Have. Had. _ENOUGH_!"

"Wait, Your Majesty!" Goliath protested hastily. "This changes everything!"

I had to admit to being confused in that moment. Puck hadn't explained much to me when she woke me up earlier, and I hadn't exactly come at an ideal moment for someone else to explain things to me. Watching curiously, my hands still clutching my gun tightly, I kept quiet as Titania removed the spell that kept Xanatos, Goliath and Puck immobilized. Perhaps I'd be able to learn something by just listening. I was vaguely aware of the fact that Xanatos went to help his wife to her feet, but my full attention was on Goliath at the moment.

The large gargoyle had bent down on one knee before Oberon as he spoke. "Fox's outburst renders this battle unnecessary. If she can tap a talent so woefully underdeveloped, the child can certainly be taught to harness his powers here. He needn't go to Avalon to realize his full potential! He can stay with his parents. It would be less trouble for you," Goliath added as he stood up.

Oberon didn't look fully convinced, despite how eloquent Goliath's speech had been. Instinctively, my hands tightened around the handle of my gun as I watched the blue Fae's expression carefully.

"Hmm…" he mused. "But the Gathering has begun. Who would train the boy in the use of his powers?"

"What about him?" Goliath suggested, indicating Puck.

"Her!" the small Fae protested huffily.

I had to admit, that was worth a slight smile from me. Stepping forward hastily, I rested a possessive hand on her shoulder and set my jaw, meeting Oberon's gaze.

"Yes…" Oberon said slowly, his tone filled with barely-contained anger. "What _about_ her?"

"I have a sunny disposition and I'm always kind to animals?" Puck suggested in her sweetest tone. 

"Puck would make a fine teacher," Titania said as she drew closer to her husband. "She wishes to stay, and she is already protective of the boy."

When this did not seem to be particularly convincing to Oberon, I stepped forward with a glare. "That, and if you so much as _touch_ her," I said slowly, my gun still held tightly, "I will hunt you down and take her back, by force if I have to."

"Elisa, don't…" Puck said quietly from behind me.

I ignored Puck for the moment. I'd dealt with Oberon before on Avalon, and he already knew that I wouldn't take any of his royal crap. If nothing else, he knew that I had no issue pulling a gun on him. For now, I was going to have to rely on that. Fortunately for me, Oberon only glared at me rather than responding to my threat.

"Very well, Puck," he said imperiously. "You have made your choice, and now you shall live with it. _Forever_! You are _eternally banished_ from Avalon, Puck. _Never again_ will you sample its paradise!"

"No! Wait!" Puck protested, clearly distraught. Her entire expression became one of almost pure panic as I watched. "Not eternally!"

"We hereby strip you of all your powers!" Oberon continued. "Save when you are training or protecting the boy."

Wait…stripped of her powers?! No! As Oberon's entire form began to glow a strange green color, I stepped between him and Puck again, this time with my gun aimed directly between his eyes.

"Don't. Even. Think about it," I growled from behind clenched teeth.

The safety was on, but he wouldn't know that. The glow surrounding Oberon began to recede, and I narrowed my eyes dangerously. I could feel Puck stiffening behind me, but I did my best to ignore that. Right now all that mattered was that someone was threatening the two people I loved, and I wasn't going to stand for that anytime soon.

"If you plan on taking her powers, you'll have to go through me first, big guy," I added.

"You dare to stand between Oberon and his servant?" the large Fae demanded in a voice that rang with power.

"Damn right I do, buddy," I snarled. "Puck is my girlfriend, and I'm not letting you hurt her."

I think the term "girlfriend" went over his head a little, but the meaning behind my words would have been clear no matter what century he was from. Pale eyes narrowed as Oberon stared down at me. He had to be over seven feet tall, but I didn't care.

A terrifyingly tense silence filled the room as Oberon and I stared at one another over my gun. Not even Puck dared to move during our silent battle of wills.

"My Lord," Titania finally interrupted, resting a hand on her husband's shoulder. "Perhaps she has a point. To strip Puck of her powers would be almost cruel, and limit how well she could train my grandson. Surely it would be wise to allow her to retain her magic?"

Grandson? Puck was going to have to explain all of this to me later; when I wasn't aiming a gun at a Fae king's head. My hands were shaking a little from my run-in with the stone wall, but I tightened my grip to hide that fact. 

Oberon took his sweet time considering Titania's point before nodding stiffly. "Very well," he growled low in his throat. "Puck shall retain her magic. But she shall also remain banished. Such is your punishment. So speaks Oberon!"

I could almost hear the collective sigh of relief that went through the room. Slowly, I lowered my gun, but didn't relax just yet. The threat was still in the same room as me, after all. The small hairs at the base of my neck stood on end as Puck transformed into Owen behind me, but I didn't turn around.

"You must do as you see fit, my lord," Owen said in his usual calm tone. "I will stay here with young Alexander."

To anyone else, it would have sounded like Owen didn't care that he had just been banished from his home, but I knew better. I'd been dating Owen for over two years, and I could hear that hint of regret, coupled with the longing for approval from a lord who he had just pissed off. My heart ached for his pain, but I would be lying if I said that I wasn't glad that Oberon wouldn't be coming near either of us for a long time.

With a heavy sigh, Oberon held an imperious hand out to Titania, who took it obediently. "Come, my queen," Oberon said stiffly. "Never have I so badly desired _departure_."

"What about the city?" Goliath demanded. "Everybody is still asleep."

Giving Goliath a cold glare, Oberon slowly sent a small wave of magic out of the window. "The humans will awaken in the morning, and this will seem naught but a midsummer night's dream."

I didn't really pay attention to what happened next, beyond being aware of when Titania and Oberon left the room. Once that had happened, I promptly collapsed onto my hands and knees, my gun clattering to the ground beside me as my entire body began to shake uncontrollably as the adrenaline faded from my system. I wasn't entirely aware of my surroundings until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

Looking up, relief flooded through me when I saw that it was Owen touching me. With a soft sob, I threw my arms around his neck, clinging to him tightly.

"Oh thank God," I breathed in his ear, holding him close. "It worked. You're still here."

To my surprise, I felt him shaking in my arms. Frowning a little, I slowly stroked his hair and kissed his temple tenderly. The stress would naturally have been as great for Owen as it had been for me, perhaps more so. Sighing heavily, I pulled back enough to look him in the eye.

"Hey…I'm back. You're still here. And I love you," I said slowly, doing my best to keep my voice level and calm.

Judging by his expression, I didn't do as good of a job as I had assumed. Smiling weakly, I shook my head helplessly.

"We're both exhausted," I sighed. "Let's just get out of here."

"Yes," Owen agreed. "That sounds very good right now."

We both stood, but we were both shaking so much that it was amazing neither of us collapsed on the way to his rooms. Somehow we both made it there without falling over, and we fell on top of his bed, holding tightly to one another, as though we were afraid to let go of one another. Not that I could blame either of us. After all, I'd disappeared for months due to Avalon screwing around with me, and Oberon had almost taken Owen and Puck away from me forever. We probably weren't going to let go of one another for a long time after all of this died down a little. And, naturally, once the adrenaline flushed completely out of the both of our systems.


End file.
